Going to the Space centre
This is how going to the space centre goes in Brooklyn for Blast Off!. drives along Meg Griffin: Well, he's fast. Matau T. Monkey: I know. Sci-Ryan: Looks like he is better then me and Morro. Sci-Twi: Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Oops. Evil Ryan: Calm down, Human Twilight. He said him and Morro. Nobody is better then them. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Evil Ryan: At least I know Sci-Ryan tried to tie Dark Blyan with a flower. Evil Anna: Yeah. And He did say this. Dark Blyan A Shadowbolt giving me a flower? Oh, how I hate flowers! Even now, they clash with my new look. Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Ryan moves his hands to the sides Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. How did you know that? Evil Ryan: I just learned it. up a hologram of Adagio From a certain friend. Sci-Ryan: Is that Adagio? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: She did tried to make everyone including Master Ryan adore her and her sisters. Sci-Ryan: And remember that time in the 3rd Shrek adventure, I got my body swapped with Kurumi. giggles I know that it make me look like a girl. Rianna Tokisaki: You know that, do you. Rianna created me through the kiss of Kurumi's male counterpart "Ryan Toisaki". Meg Griffin: Who is Ryan Tokisaki? Sci-Ryan: He is the one I met when Ryan and I are in the Date-A-Live world. Evil Ryan: So. You are Rianna. If Rianna F-Fiona, your creator, shows up, what nickname does she call you? Rianna Tokisaki: Not sure. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, well. Say. You ever heard of the Trix? Rianna Tokisaki: Umm. No. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I could tell you about them. watches holding Rianna's lantern Thomas: That's weird. Codiper Montage: I know right. Rianna Tokisaki: Oh. I get it. So, the Trix are three witches from another world. Where is Rianna? Codiper Montage: I think she's inside her lantern. Sci-Ryan: I wonder. If Brooklyn gets up into space, I could wish for us a transport to get him down to Earth. Mind if I have it? Codiper Montage: Sure. hands it over Sci-Ryan: Thanks. So. This thing is what you found in the episode "Grand Chef Auto" of Revenge of the Island. Codiper Montage: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: And when we arrived at the space centure, how will I get Rianna out? Codiper Montage: You already know. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. stops Sci-Ryan: Oh. We are here. I know someone have something to clean this. Rianna's lantern with his sleeve lantern glows Sci-Ryan: Whoa. rises into the air and Rianna comes out Rianna F-Fiona: Greetings, finder. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. get off Brooklyn Rianna Tokisaki: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: I think she called me a finder. Rianna F-Fiona: Yes, I did. Rianna Tokisaki: So. You are now a genie? Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Heh. Evil Anna: So. He can wish for anything with the wishes? nods Sci-Ryan: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: What are you gonna wish for first? Sci-Ryan: Let me think. No pressure. Well. I think if Brooklyn gets up to space. I could wish for him to come back down. Crash bandicoot: Ok. Rianna Rianna? Does your Shadow would manipulate Sci-Ryan? Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Heh. Meg Griffin: Yeah. We could go see how Randy's doing. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Meg. Meg Sci-Ryan: Well, let's go. head off Evil Ryan: I hope Adagio and her sisters are here. Sci-Ryan: [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts